Alexander Summers
Alexander "Alex" Summers, also known as Havok, (born sometime in 1940) is a mutant who attended Professor Xavier's school. He possesses the power to absorb cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as red rings of energy. Alex is also the older brother of Scott Summers. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Alex Summers is a mutant shown to be in solitary confinement in a government prison, preferring it due to the nature of his powers. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits, the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity. Angel Salvadore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin. Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's Mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Team member Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him Beast. He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel alongside Banshee. X-Men: Days of Future Past According to Hank McCoy, Xavier's school shut down in the late 1960's when most of the faculty and students were drafted to fight in Vietnam. At the end of the war in 1973, Alex, along with Toad, Ink, and another Mutant Soldier was waiting in a Vietnam airfield barracks to be shipped back to America. However, Stryker then arrived to send the mutant soldiers to Trask Industries to be experimented on. Mystique, however, broke in and rescued them. Mystique strangled Stryker to incapacitate him, but then kept squeezing, tempted to kill him. Seeing her reaction, Alex hit Stryker with one of his energy blasts, throwing him across the room and knocking him unconscious but leaving him alive. Mystique insisted that she "had" that one, but Alex sternly said that he knew - despite what Stryker was trying to do, he was still unwilling to needlessly kill him. Mystique then disguised herself as a general to secure the mutants' place on a plane leaving for America. Alex asked if she was coming with them but she replied that she had a bigger fight to deal with. X-Men: Apocalypse When Alex's younger brother, Scott Summers, manifested his mutant powers, he took him to Xavier's School. Alex met Xavier for the first time in years, introducing Scott to him. When training to examine Scott's abilities Xavier has Alex line him up so he can hit the target. However, Scott ends up destroying a tree that was apparently very special to Charles. Xavier then proceeds to enroll Scott into the school. Later, Alex accompanied Xavier to consult Moira MacTaggert in the CIA, after the powers of En Sabah Nur caused disturbances. Moira told Alex and Xavier about a mutant called En Sabah Nur, who had appeared throughout time and inspired legends and gods. He was the oldest mutant. Ever since 1973, cults had worshiped mutants. There was a cult in Cairo, where the disturbances were from, dedicated to En Sabah Nur. When Xavier used Cerebro to locate Magneto, En Sabah Nur used his telepathy to hack Cerebro and take over Charles. Charles then orders Alex to destroy Cerebro and "reap havoc". After helping the others drag Xavier He and his horsemen appeared in the mansion, abducting Xavier. Alex, trying to stop En Sabah Nur, accidentally caused a blast that destroyed the mansion. While Quicksilver was able to get everyone to safety Alex being closest to the blast was incinerated. Scott mourned his brothers death and claimed it should have been him who should have died, however, Jean assured him that it was in fact Alex was the one who believed Scott would do great things having read his mind. This inspired Scott to become a hero and ultimately become one of the newest members of the X-Men. However, Alex's body was never found after the explosion or during the rebuilding of the X-Mansion; implying that Alex may still be alive. Character traits Alex is a man scared of the damage his powers might do to others, not dissimilar to his younger brother, Scott Summers, while Alex can come across as a bully (mainly to Hank) he ultimately cares about his teammates, Alex is also deeply loyal to Charles Xavier even years after not longer being his student. While his younger brother, Scott can annoy him with his immature attitude, Alex loves his brother and believes he would do great things in his life. Powers and Abilities *'Mutant Physiology:' Havok is a very powerful mutant who possesses the power to generate cosmic energy. **'Cosmic Energy Generation:' Havok has the power to fire red rings of energy capable of causing anything it hits to spontaneously combust. Normally when he uses his powers, the rings travel in all directions and burn down everything around him, but he was later given a device to charge his powers into a straight line. By the end of the Vietnam war, he is completely in control of his powers and able to fire the red energy into a small ball that knocked Stryker across the room without burning him. **'Energy Absorption:' Havok has the power to absorb many forms of energy and then discharging it as his own. **'Energy Blasts:' Havok can shoot red energy blasts energy from both his hands or his chest. Equipment *'X-Man uniform:' Alex wears a protective suit, when he is out on the field in battle. Relationships Original Timeline *X-Men **Charles Xavier - Mentor and friend. **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and teammate. **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Younger brother and teammate. **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Teammate; deceased. **Darwin - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Hellfire Club **Sebastian Shaw - Enemy; deceased. **Angel Salvadore - Friend and teammate turned enemy; deceased. **Riptide - Enemy. **Azazel - Enemy; deceased. *Brotherhood of Mutants **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Friend and teammate turned enemy. **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and teammate turned enemy, turned rescuer. *Toad - Comrade-in-arms. *William Stryker - Enemy and captor; deceased. New Timeline *X-Men **Charles Xavier - Mentor and friend. **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and teammate. **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Younger brother and teammate. **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and teammate turned enemy, turned friend and teammate again. *William Stryker - Enemy. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Enemy; deceased. *Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Enemy. **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Friend and teammate turned enemy. **Warren Worthington III/Angel - Enemy. **Betsy Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (3 films) **X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - Lucas Till **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Lucas Till **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Lucas Till Behind the scenes *Lucas Till was originally cast as Beast, but decided not to because of the amount of time for makeup, but was later cast as Havok instead. Trivia *In the comics, Alex Summers is the younger brother of Scott Summers (aka Cyclops). Cyclops joins the X-Men and obtains leadership first. Havok briefly attended the X-Men but in later continuity was chosen to be the leader of X-Factor, a similarly-themed team of mutants under government jurisdiction. In the films, Havok is Cyclops' older brother instead of the other way round. *''Days of Future Past'' revealed that Alex was one of only a few mutants from Xavier's "first class" of X-Men to survive. Banshee, Angel, Azazel and Emma Frost (and presumably, also Riptide) were all experimented on and killed by Trask Industries (and/or other anti-mutant factions) between films. Magneto and Mystique went their separate ways, while Hank stayed with Xavier to take care of him. It is unknown if Alex would attempt to reconnect with Xavier and Beast after returning from Vietnam. * When Lucas Till auditioned for the role, the producers told Till his audition served for both Havok and Beast. Till replied that despite his lifelong dream of playing a superhero, "I know you'll kill me, but if I get Beast, I'm not in the movie. I'm not going through that makeup everyday." * When Magneto is retrieving his helmet from the Department of Defense (in X-Men: Days of Future Past), you can see Havok's damaged X-Men uniform. *In an older draft of the Days of Future Past script, there was a scene with Havok and Angel running through the woods in an experimental attack by a Trask Sentinel. This was the first time you see a glimpse of the Sentinels. It had been cut before the movie ever was shot, mainly for budget reasons. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Alex summers XFC.png Lucas-Till.jpg Alex Summers 01.jpg X-men-first-class-havok.jpg|Havok using his powers. Till Havok.jpg|Arriving at the X-Mansion. bb22d90e19.jpg Havokxmenfirstclass.jpg|Havok after using his powers. Alex Summers 02.jpg 1787867-vlcsnap2011042712h34m09.png|Havok training. Xmenfirstclass_mutants_11.jpg|Havok using his powers. HavokXFC.jpg Havok X-Men FC123.jpg Havok X-Men First Class.jpg|Alex in his Yellow and Black X-Men uniform. lucas-till (1).jpg|Promotional Image. Havok movie poster.jpg|Poster. Havoc_frontView_AR_501.1004.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Havoc_frontView_AR_501.2007.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. Be_L_actionP_04.jpg|Concept art for X-Men: First Class. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Alex Summers DoFP.jpg havok days of future past.jpg havok_mystique.jpg|Alex staring as Mystique fights his comrades. empirehavok.jpg|Havok on the cover of Empire. ''X-Men Apocalypse'' Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png Alexapocalypse.jpg havok2.jpg|Havok is told of En Sabah Nur havok.jpg|Havok when En Sabah Nur and his horsemen appeared See Also *Havok Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Special Forces personnel Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005